Padparadscha (Canon)
Padparadscha is an unaligned Gem living in an abandoned Kindergarten facility on the Gem Homeworld alongside other defective and abnormal Gems known as the Off Colors. While Sapphires are supposed to have visions into the future, Padparadscha's visions are of events that have occurred in the recent past. She made her debut in "Off Colors". Appearance Padparadscha is a Gem with a very similar appearance to Sapphire. She is short, roughly the same height as Steven. She has a peachy orange complexion, plump lips, and shoulder length, deep peach hair, with bangs covering her eye and a cowlick on top of her head. Her attire consists of a beige, dull red, and light orange floor-length gown, with a beige collar, shoulder pads, and elbow-length gloves. The skirt is a dull light orange, and it has a reddish upper layer with an off-white trim and is tied back into a bow, as well as a flower-like design. Her gemstone is located on the back of her right hand. Personality She has a cheerful and kind personality. Despite being a Sapphire, her predictions are always late, leading her to announce events that have already transpired as if they have yet to happen. She also seems to rely heavily on her predictions, causing her to have delayed reactions to things happening around her. This was shown to be detrimental to her own safety when the Off Colors were under attack, with Lars, Steven, and Rhodonite having to protect her. Despite actually witnessing the events she 'predicts', her visions always seem to surprise her, making it possible her vision and sense of time as a whole is delayed. History Padparadscha was considered defective and cast aside due to her "prediction" visions being of events that have already occurred, rendering her future vision useless. Eventually, she joined a group of other defective Gems, hiding with them in the tunnels of an abandoned Kindergarten to avoid being shattered and residing there for eons. "Off Colors" Padparadscha first appears from behind a pillar when Steven and Lars enter the Kindergarten. She then predicts that the Rutile Twins will bring two strangers to their current location. Fluorite later explains that Padparadscha can only predict things that just happened. When the Shattering Robonoids appear again, she warns the others that they are about to be found. When Lars is scanned, but not detected, she predicts that Lars is safe from the Robonoids, which only target gems. Padparadscha's delayed reaction causes herself to be scanned, but she gets saved from the blast by Lars. When Lars is just brought back to life, she predicts that something incredible is going to happen to him. "Lars' Head" After Steven, Rhodonite and the Rutile Twins leave Lars to block the entrance, Padparadscha predicts Lars will change in hue. She then warns the others to block the entrance after they already did that. When Steven comes back from Earth through Lars' Head, she tries to tell the Off Colors that Steven is back, although the others already have moved on from that topic. Padparadscha shouts the Off Colors can't leave without Lars when the rest already decided they won't leave without him. Abilities Presumably, Padparadscha possesses standard Gem abilities and traits of her Gem Type. Unique Abilities * Retrocognition: Rather than having visions of the future, Padparadscha's visions are of events in the recent past, making her predictions very late. Relationships Steven Universe Padparadscha isn't wary of him when they first meet. She is friendly to him immediately and appears happy when Steven returns from Earth. Lars Barriga Padparadscha cares about Lars, shouting "we can't leave without Lars!" after the Off Colors assured him they won't leave Homeworld without him. She also happily predicted Lars being invisible to the Shattering Robonoids. Fluorite Padparadscha's relationship with Fluorite is very vague, although Padparadscha is as kind to her as to everyone else. Rutile Twins Not much is shown between Padparadscha's relationship with the Rutile Twins, as they haven't exchanged dialogue yet. Rhodonite Padparadscha appears to have a mother-daughter relationship with her, Rhodonite often protecting her because of her delayed sense of time. Trivia * Padparadscha's design strongly resembles both Princess Peach and Princess Daisy from the Super Mario series. ** Additionally, padparadscha sapphires are also sometimes known as "peach sapphires" in real life. * Padparadscha's gemstone was located on her chest in her early concept sketches."Early concept sketches for Padparadscha & Flourite" – Rebecca Sugar on Twitter * Padparadscha responds to present events in a delayed manner, such as when Steven asks the Off Colors to stand back when he attempts to enter Lars' hair. Gemology Gemstone Information * While historically disputed, the term "padparadscha" is derived from multiple languages' (such as Bengali, German, Sanskrit and Sinhalese) usage on "padma (lotus) ranga (color)" which applies to various forms of diction regarding the color of the oriental lotus Nelumbo nucifera and the rare pinkish-orange variety of corundum."Padparadscha: What's in a Name?" - PDF file provided by GIA * Padparadscha sapphires are mainly found in Sri Lanka, as well as Madagascar and Tanzania. ** Some experts insist that true padparadschas can come only from Sri Lanka, which, for centuries, was the only source of this coveted stone. * The padparadscha sapphire is one of the rarest sapphires, having its price set higher than other forms of sapphire. ** Its cost varies from the range of emeralds and rubies. Category:Canon characters Category:Gems Category:Sapphires Category:Off Colors